1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seats for motor vehicles, and more particularly to automotive seats of a type which comprises a seat-base portion and a seat-back portion. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a cushion structure of such seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various automotive seats of the above-mentioned type have been proposed and put into practically use. Some are shown in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publications Nos. 38-27880, 43-16679, 56-30319 and 2-47914.
The 38-27880 publication shows a cushion structure which uses, as a cushion pad, a layered wadding of feather bound with adhesive. While, the 43-16679, 56-30319 and 2-47914 publications respectively show cushion structures which use, as an outer cover, felt, palm lock and layered polyurethane foam.
However, hitherto, due to their inherent constructions, the conventional seats having the above-mentioned cushion structures have failed to provide the seat occupants with satisfyingly comfortable sitting feeling. In fact, some of the conventional cushion structures are constructed to cause the seat occupant to be sweaty, some of them are easily subjected to a marked permanent set and some of them fail to provide the seat with a sophisticated external appearance.